Strange Child and Friend in Kingdom Hearts
by readergirl-290
Summary: Sequel to Strange Child in the Organization. Sera and I get transported to one of the worlds in KH 2. Sora and the gang are in it, as well as the Org. members...most of them at least.... Rated for swearing and violence. Takes place after KH 2
1. Sera and Becky yet again

**Me: Since you demanded it, here it is! **

**Sera: And what, pray tell, is 'it'?**

**Me: The sequel to Strange Child in the Organization, of course!**

**Sera: Oh.**

**Me: Because this is a sequel, my name here will be Rebecca like last time. No, it's not my real name. I don't own any characters here except for Sera and myself (Rebecca).**

**Sera: Please don't screw this up.**

**Me: I won't, oh ye of little faith.**

**Sera: I have a bad feeling about this…**

"_Rebecca_." The curly-haired girl grunted and turned over in her sleep. "_Rebecca_." She picked up the pillow from underneath herself and held it so that she wouldn't here the pestering voice. "_Becky, wake up_."

"Dun' call me Becky, Sera." Rebecca grumbled and sat up. Her friend/muse was leaning against the wall opposite her bed. Sera had a cocky grin on her face with her sky blue eyes shining with laughter at Rebecca's bed headed state (**You know, when your hair's all messed up and poofy in places when you wake up? That's what I mean**). After a bit of refocusing her eyes, the 'real' girl asked, "Why'd you wake me up this early? It's Saturday."

"_Yes, but you need to take a shower now if you want to go to the library or Border's later._" Sera explained. Rebecca glared her already squinty eyes.

"I just want some sleep. Would it kill you to let me sleep in on one of the only days of the week that I can?"

"_Don't know, you never told me._" Was Sera's reply. Rebecca snorted and decided it wasn't worth the effort to argue, so she got up and headed for the bathroom without making her bed. She was only wearing a long pink nightgown with red flowers printed on it. The trenchcoat-wearing girl merely sat down on the bed and started to read a novel while her creator went through her morning routine. About 25 minutes later, Rebecca was dressed in a large blue t-shirt with the superman symbol on it and a pair of jeans and drying her hair a final time before throwing the wet towel into the laundry basket.

"The one good thing about having curls like mine, is that they look fabulous after you've taken a shower." Rebecca bragged while she pulled a blue scrunchie over her wrist. She then put her necklace with a Heartless symbol charm on it over her head and pulled her hair through.

"_And this is the umpteenth time you've mentioned that._" Rebecca was about to glare again, when she noticed a glow coming from her necklace.

"What the? This hasn't happened before…" The curly-haired girl picked up her necklace from just above the charm and held it in front of her. Sera stood up and walked to her friend quickly.

"_Could it mean…?_" She reached out a hand and touched the glowing charm. The light brightened, and the two of them were sucked into a portal of swirling colors. Back in the room, it was as if they had never been there.

Meanwhile, in a faraway world, a silver-haired man chuckled. "So, it seems that the Elemental Child has brought a friend with her. I wonder how they'll both fair against the darkness." He then started chuckling again, opening his eyes to reveal golden irises. The rest of him was covered in a black cloak with silver bangles and drawstrings. "For even the Keyblade Master himself can't hide from the darkness forever."

Me: Oooh, scary Xemnas…or Xehanort. Whatever, they're the same person anyway…

**Sera: I wouldn't know, I never paid attention to the game.**

**Me: Anyway, here's yet another story starring both Sera and I. Please review! **

**Sera: It's not too bad so far…**


	2. Where are we?

**Me: Chapter two finally!**

**Sera: Just because you're lazy, doesn't mean you need to prevent other people from enjoying your stories.**

**Me: I know, but it's a harder now since I can only type the most on the weekends…**

**Sera: Whatever.**

**Me: I only own Sera and myself. Kingdom Hearts, and anything associated with it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. **

Rebecca woke up slowly. She saw a blue sky and buildings surrounding her. The curly-haired girl sat up while her eyes widened. A moogle was standing in front of her, tilting its head curiously. "Awwwww."

"Becky, this is not the time for you to be distracted by something cute." A familiar voice said from behind her. Rebecca stood up and faced her friend.

"I told you before, don't call me Becky, Sera!"

"Who are you?" A male voice called from Rebecca's left. The two girls swerved their heads to the source of the voice. The three of them stared for a minute, then Rebecca squealed a little before having it cut off by Sera hitting her over the head.

"But Sera that's--!"

"I know who he is. And he broke a promise that he and I made not too long ago."

"Promise? What are you talking about?" The spiky-haired brunette boy asked (**You all know and love him**).

"Oh really Sora? You forget that quickly?" It was only then that Sera remembered her half-listening on her last day at Castle Oblivion.

.:Flashback:.

"Naminé will erase Sora's memories gradually as he goes through the Castle. We will then have him in our grasp for the Organization." Marluxia explained. Sera paid little attention to what the adults were talking about.

.:End Flashback:.

"How do you know my name? I didn't even tell you. And what about that promise you were talking about?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"A while ago, you promised to fight me and to not forget my name. I said I'd take you up on it, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused. Sera sighed.

"Nevermind. Must have been someone else. I'm Sera, and this is my friend Rebecca."

"Howdy." Rebecca waved slightly.

"Sora! What are you doing? We need to get moving!" A familiar, yet hard-to-understand voice called from down the street. A duck-like person with mage clothing walked up to him. Rebecca's eyes widened even more.

"If Donald's here then Goofy…?" She muttered.

"Hey! Wait for me, Donald!" A dog-like person ran into Donald, causing them both to fall over. Naturally, the three humans laughed. Just then, a portal appeared next to the street and a blonde teenager with a mullet stepped through. Sera and Rebecca stopped laughing to stare at the newcomer, one in surprise and the other in shock mixed with fangirl joy.

"Sera?" Demyx (**:squeal:**) asked. "Is that you?" To answer his question, the elementalist girl grabbed her friend by the wrist and created an earth platform underneath the both of them. She then sped off as fast as she could in a random direction.

"Sera! Why are we going _away _from him? Demyx is good! …Sorta…"

"Becky, if anyone in the Organization finds me we're both dead. You've played the game, so you know what I mean." The curly-haired girl huffed at the use of her nickname, but remembered scenes from KH: CoM in which traitors to the Organization died. Except for Axel, who died in KH 2, but—"Stop giving yourself an internal monologue and help me find a place to stay."

"How did you—nevermind, I don't want to know."

Me: Hehehe, sorry for taking so long… 

**Sera: Lazy ass.**

**Me: Do you ever shut up?**

**Gale: Nope. Not really.**

**Me:sighs: Is _anyone_ from my head on my side?**

**Ivy: I am…I think.**

**Me:blinks: But you're new so…**

**Sera: Ivy's the new kid. Look at her profile for more information.**

**Ivy: This chapter was really short.**

**Me: I know, I know…**


	3. Axel's explination

**Me: In this chapter, I shall explain why Demyx came at the end. You will also see a couple of familiar faces.**

**Sera: See? They're reading a story with no pictures, how can they see the faces?**

**Me:vein appears on forehead: It's called an imagination, stupid.**

**Sera: Oh, you mean the thing that I came from?**

**Me: Just…Shut up…I don't own anything except Becky and Sera.**

A half-hour later, Sera and Rebecca were inside a large cave with the only heat coming from a medium-sized fire. It was raining in the world that Rebecca now realized was Radiant Garden. Because Sera could make herself resistant to cold and her 'creator' couldn't, the element controller had given her trenchcoat to her friend. The curly-haired girl shivered a little, but didn't complain. "Hey Sera? Could you pass me the Ipod? I wanna listen to some music." Sera shrugged and felt around in her bag for a minute or two before tossing the small piece of technology across the distance between them. "Thanks…hey, where are the headphones?"

"Sorry." Using her wind manipulation, the coatless girl carefully floated the headphones over the fire and into the hands of Rebecca. Silently, she connected the cord to the headphone spot and put the headphones into her ears. She selected a song and closed her eyes while leaning on a large rock. Sera simply stared into the heart of the fire, thinking about when she was in Organization XIII. Rebecca was quietly singing the chorus of 'In The End' by Linkin Park. The two of them were oblivious to everything around them. Naturally, something had to come along to ruin this peaceable silence between the teenagers. A portal appeared in the darkness, and a tall man dressed in an Organization cloak with the hood up stepped through into the cave. Looking between the two girls, he simply shook his head and cleared his throat loudly. Only Sera looked up, since Rebecca was immersed in the music that she was listening to. To remedy this, Sera threw a small stone at the curly-haired girl's head.

"Ow." Rebecca rubbed her now-throbbing head and took off her headphones after pausing the music. "What do you want?" She asked, and then glared at the laughing man. "And who the heck are you? You can't be Demyx, you're voice is too deep and you can't be Xemnas because you're voice isn't powerful like his."

"You got that right, kid." The man pulled back his hood to reveal a cocky grin, teardrop shaped tattoos and bright, spiky red hair. Rebecca's eyes widened for the second time that day in fangirl joy. "And you've gotten into a lot of trouble, Sera."

"Yeah, enough to get me killed! Come on Becky!" Sera stood up quickly with Rebecca following as fast as she could before the two of them had to stop in front of a wall of fire.

"We need to talk." Axel said forcibly.

"Well? I'm listening." Sera replied. Rebecca, not knowing whether or not this would end well, simply nodded.

"I'm not your enemy. A couple of the others and I have separated from the main group of the Organization. We've joined Sora and his group in helping bring peace to the worlds."

"But didn't you and the others die?" Rebecca blurted, then covered her mouth at Sera's glare.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we did…but how did you know? Sera ditched us way before then." The curly-haired teenager's eyes were paying attention to the ground a few feet to the left of her in her embarrassment. Sera sighed and answered Axel's question for her.

"Becky here," Rebecca cleared her throat at this. "Sorry, _Rebecca_ here knew about your universe before she even met me. She's from a whole other universe where all of the worlds that you know of were created. I can't tell you how she found out about it, but just bear with me when I say that she knows a lot about the people, places, and events that have taken place recently." Axel looked beyond confused, though he shouldn't have. "Here's an example: Becky, how old was Sora when he first received the Keyblade? Who were his best friends and where did they live?"

After a brief glare from Sera's 'creator,' she replied, "He was 14 years old. His best friends Kairi and Riku were 14 and 15. The three of them lived in a world called Destiny Islands." Axel blinked.

"If you want more proof, just ask her another question."

"Alright, what was Xemnas' original name and who did he work for?"

"Sera, this is really demeaning…" Rebecca muttered under her breath before answering the questions. "Xemnas' original name was Xehanort and he worked for Ansem the Wise. Are we done embarrassing me now? I'd like to know why you're even _alive_ after doing a kamikaze attack against a whole lot of Nobodies to save Sora." Axel's shock at Rebecca's knowledge prompted yet another question. "And why the heck are you able to show emotions?"

"Wha…how are you…?"

"It's better not to ask. Believe me, if we had time Rebecca would explain it all in as much detail as she could. Just answer the questions." Sera interrupted.

"Fine. The members of the Organization and I were resurrected by Xemnas himself. The one Sora fought was a very convincing copy of him. I'm able to show emotions now because when he resurrected us, we became more whole than we were before. Roxas couldn't be resurrected because he became whole with Sora. Demyx, Zexion, and I rebelled against the new Organization and fled. Thanks to Zexion, we are able to teleport without being caught immediately by the rest of them but it's still dangerous to be in densely populated areas with them on our tail. Got it memorized?" Rebecca nodded only because she knew that a high-pitched squeal would sound out if she didn't. Sera, on the other hand, asked another question.

"So, are you gonna invite us to your place or what? It's not like we have any money with us at the moment."

"After this last question. Why'd you run from Demyx if your friend already knew what happened in the recent past?" Rebecca muttered something about a sequel not being released under her breath. Sera glared at her friend to stop her from saying something about the universe they were currently in being a video game and answered for her yet again.

"Rebecca has resources only to see the recent past until a little bit after Sora defeated Xemnas' copy. Beyond that, she knows as much as I do."

"I'll take it for now, but you'll need to tell Zexion what you told me first."

"What, you don't trust us?" Rebecca instead of Sera replied.

"No I do trust you, but he'll know whether or not your story's valid. Follow me." Axel then summoned a portal to his right and moved to let Rebecca and Sera go through first. Rebecca gave back Sera's trenchcoat and Sera picked up her messenger bag before the two of them stepped through.

**Me: I bet you guys are glad that I'm updating.**

**Sera: I'm certain they're _ecstatic._**

**Me:frowns:**

**Sera: What? It's simple sarcasm.**

**Me:sighs: At least Werecat Rei's on my side.******

**Sera: Whatever.**


	4. The boys' place and Becky singing

**Me: I just recently calculated that my birthday's in about 55 days.**

**Sera: And why…?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm gonna be 16! Driver's license here I come!**

**Sera: Oy…**

**Me: I don't own any character except for Sera and Rebecca (me). By the way…why do I have so few reviews?**

Rebecca blinked in the sudden light change. She and Sera were in the middle of a spacious, well-lit and windowless living room with a large television against a wall and a couch on the opposite one. A glass coffee table was in front of one of the couches. There were 3 bookshelves and 2 armchairs along the wall to their left filled with thick books. In an armchair to the girls' left was the silver-haired Zexion in his Organization cloak, reading an extra-thick book on the workings of the human mind. He glanced at the newcomers, his expression blank. "It's about time you found her, Axel."

"Hey, I'm not the one who can find people by smelling them." Axel retorted as he stepped into the room. Ignoring Axel's remark, Zexion turned to Rebecca with his visible eye.

"Your scent is familiar. I remember smelling it on the day Axel's cloak mysteriously burned, as well as a similar one." Rebecca gulped quietly. Of course she remembered the infamous prank; she and her sister Liz had helped out create and execute it. Sera snickered at the memory. The curly-haired girl glared at her friend, reminding her silently about Zexion's half-known mind powers. Axel looked at the two of them, trying to determine what they were communicating between each other through body language. "I'm certain that Axel brought you both here to determine something…what is it?"

"Their story is very suspicious, I want you to find out if they're telling the truth." Zexion shrugged. Together, Sera and Rebecca retold to the former Cloaked Schemer what they had told Axel.

"I'd like you to prove what you're saying." Zexion ordered. _He might seem about 18ish, but he sure knows how to give orders. Well, he was number 6 in the Org., so it makes sense at least._ Rebecca thought before naming all of the Organization members, their numbers, and their code names.

"Xemnas, Number I, Superior; Xigbar, Number II, Freeshooter; Xaldin, Number III, Whirlwind Lancer; Vexen, Number IV, Chilly Academic; Lexaeus, Number V, Silent Hero; Zexion, Number VI, Cloaked Schemer; Saïx, Number VII, Luna Divider; Axel, Number VIII, Flurry of Dancing Flames;" Sera snickered again at Axel's code name. "Demyx, Number IX, Melodious Nocturne; Luxord, Number X, Gambler of Fate; Marluxia, Number XI, Graceful Assassin; Larxene, Number XII, Savage Nymph; Roxas, Number XIII, Key of Destiny; And Sera, Number XIV, you didn't really have a code name so I'm giving you one, Elemental Controller."

"Thanks, it suits me _so_ well." Sera replied with dripping sarcasm.

"That doesn't prove anything. Only that Sera told you them after she left."

"Actually, I knew most of the information before I met Sera. If you want something new, here's something else: You're name was Ienzo before. Vexen's was Even, Xigbar was Braig, Xaldin was Dilan, Lexaeus was Elaeus, and Xemnas was Xehanort." Everyone knew what Rebecca meant when she mentioned 'before.' Both Axel and Zexion looked surprised at the teenager's knowledge. Sera wasn't, but she playfully punched her friend in the arm.

"Quit showing off, they'll think you're from another world or something." Both of the girls laughed at the joke. Demyx entered the room loudly while the older two were still staring at the teenage girl in the blue shirt with the red-and-yellow Superman symbol.

"I'm bored…hey, Sera's here!" The blonde nobody wasn't wearing his cloak at the moment; he was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of faded jeans while walking around barefoot instead. "You two wanna hear a song I wrote?"

"Sure." The two of them answered at the same time enthusiastically. The three of them left the room, leaving the two former Organization members to reflect on what they had recently learned.

"Are they telling the truth, Zexy?"

"…They aren't telling us all of it, but all of what they said was true. Don't call me Zexy, I get enough of it from Demyx." Axel shrugged and followed the other three to Demyx's room while Zexion resumed his reading.

Meanwhile, Demyx had led the girls through the hallway to the second door on the right. He opened it, revealing a blue painted room with a waterbed and an aquarium on top a dark blue dresser. Clothes were over most the bed and some of the wooden floor, but that was to be expected. A window on the wall opposite the door was framed by light blue curtains and showed the stormy weather outside as well as some of the buildings in Radiant Garden. Demyx stood in front of the bed and motioned to a clear space on the end on it. Rebecca and Sera sat down with ease (and a little cheating on Sera's part) and proceeded to watch Demyx summon his sitar and start to play.

"Where are the feelings?

Where's a heart to be had?

Are they just like meetings?

Where everything can go bad?

The only thing I want,

Is you as a friend.

For you to be there for me,

'Till the cold, dark end."

The older teenager's voice was a smooth tenor, as Rebecca's experience in choir told her. _He would be an awesome male singer if he were on Earth…_ She thought as he played a few chords on his sitar as an accompaniment. Apparently, the song so far was a chorus since that's all he sang at the moment. He stopped after a while and chuckled nervously. "That's all I have so far, but it'll be great once it's done." Both girls clapped loudly. "Hey, why don't you sing something…?"

"Rebecca."

"Why don't you sing something Becky?" Demyx asked. Sera chuckled at her friend's hated nickname.

"Yeah, why don't you Becky?" Sera asked as well to annoy her. Rebecca glared for a second but stood up and walked to the makeshift stage. She turned around and thought briefly before picking a song. The curly-haired girl took her Ipod from her pocket, found the song and set the volume to the loudest it could be. Demyx recognized the Ipod as a music player (**I think music players exist in KH…only they're different because of the obvious reasons**) and Sera knew what her friend wanted to happen. The controller of elements shifted the air so that the music was loud enough to hear clearly, yet the words on the song were very quiet. Thanking Sera silently, Rebecca sang 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne.

"Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

You come over unannounced

dressed up like you're somethin' else

where you are and where it's at you see

you're making me

laugh out when you strike your pose

take off all your preppy clothes

you know you're not fooling anyone

when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

Watching your back, like you can't relax

Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back, like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no"

Rebecca took a quiet breath of air in the silence after the song. Both Demyx and Sera stood up while applauding her after a couple of seconds. In the hallway, Rebecca's singing impressed Axel. He had stopped at the door to listen in on the three of them, but instead was treated to a small show. The redhead stayed in the shadows to see what would happen next.

"Now if only I could get you to sing in front of people more often!" Sera exclaimed. Rebecca usually sang at home or in the car on the way to places. She only sang in front of people if she had to normally. Rebecca blushed a little at the attention. _To think that things are going well so far…_

Me: I came up with the song Demyx sang on a whim, but I truly do like to sing to 'Complicated.'

**Sera: I can sing too, I just don't want to.**

**Me: Right. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and I have designated Sera's B-day to be December 16th, since I have no clue if it's true or not. She's about the same age as me, so fair's fair. **

**Sera: Yeah, just two days after yours is fair…**


	5. Running away may not be a good idea

**Me: Ah, the feeling of actually having an idea!**

**Sera: It's been over a month…**

**Me: I know, I've just been...distracted.**

**Sera: As usual.**

**Me:nods: Anyway, I only own Rebecca and Sera, the rest is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

While Demyx and Sera caught up, Rebecca quietly moved to the window to look outside. The rain had stopped, but the clouds were still very overcast with no spaces in them. _I wonder what time of year it is here? _ She thought while she felt her overactive mind take her over. Rebecca smiled at some of the images that she pulled up. Her 15th birthday at Six Flags, playing Super Smash Bros. with her siblings (and winning sometimes), days at the library with nothing to do except read newly chosen books; the list went on while she was standing there. A hand placing itself on her shoulder startled Rebecca and interrupted her thoughts.

"You can't stay in one world for five minutes, can you?" Sera's voice betrayed the grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up. I was just thinking about home, thank you very much." Rebecca retorted.

"Right. Hey Demyx, where can we get some food? I'm starving!" Demyx looked startled at Sera's comment. "Not literally!" The blonde nobody looked relieved.

"I think there's some food, but I haven't checked yet…I think we're out." The teenagers shrugged.

"Just order some pizza then." Rebecca suggested. "I'd like either black olives, vegetarian or plain cheese."

"I'll take anything." Sera ordered.

"I'll tell Zexion then." Demyx left the room with the two girls alone. They glanced at each other.

"So, what do you think our chances are of going to meet Sora and the others without getting caught?" Rebecca asked.

"Slim, but not impossible. The only person that we'd have to look out for would be Zexion."

"Or, we could just jump out the window and go to Merlin's by ourselves. No one would be the wiser for a while since we're in here." Sera looked confused. Rebecca sighed and answered her friend's unspoken question. "Sora went to Merlin's house to meet up with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid after he first arrived here from Yen sid's (**sp?**) tower. He couldn't go anywhere else…" The curly-haired teenager was careful in her wording in case someone from the game was listening in.

"Ah, I see." Sera said and listened carefully. Outside the door was the sound of a person breathing, the one sound nobody (even real Nobodies) could stop making for long periods of time. The former street kid motioned towards the door, which Rebecca understood. She continued the conversation in her slow sign language.

"_Who do you think is there?_" Sera replied the same way.

"_Dunno. Sounds like one person._" Rebecca's eyes widened.

"_Demyx?_" Sera shook her head.

"_Not him. Maybe Axel. Zexy is still in the living room._" Both girls smirked at the use of Zexion's nickname.

"_Make a run for it?_" Sera shrugged.

"_Don't see why not._" Carefully, the two of them opened the window and climbed onto the sill. They were about three stories up. "_See you at the bottom._" Sera signed and they jumped at the same time. With a little help from Sera's powers, the two teenagers landed safely on the ground. Smiling, they high-fived before racing each other to the plaza.

Axel blinked. He hadn't heard anything from the girls in about five minutes. _What are they doing?_He thought before peeking into Demyx's room. Cursing, he realized that the girls had made their escape. The red haired Nobody hurried to the living room where Zexion was still reading. "They're gone!" Axel cried. The grey haired Nobody simply stared at his companion before stating his opinion.

"This was inevitable. From the sound of them, they wanted to explore Radiant Garden thoroughly when they first came here."

"Well, what if they're caught? Have you thought about that?" Axel demanded.

"Sera could get out of any situation by herself unless she loses consciousness, and take Rebecca with her as well. I don't know what Rebecca _can_ do, but from her smell she can't control the elements." Axel glared.

"Fine, what do you suggest? It's obvious that you have some sort of a plan." Zexion closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, Demyx marched into the room.

"Where are they?" He asked loudly. Everyone in the room knew which 'they' the blonde Nobody was talking about.

"We were discussing that." Zexion answered. "Right now they're near the plaza, but if we wait a while they'll come back here."

"How do you know?" Axel demanded.

"Let's just say I have my ways." The grey-haired Nobody stated and went back to reading his book.

"I'm _freezing_ Sera! You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Rebecca rubbed her arms as yet another blast of cold wind hit her exposed skin. They were in a secluded corner of the plaza, trying to stay out of the wind momentarily.

"I'm not and you know it. Next time, think before you go to another world."

"I didn't have _time_ to think! I was as surprised as you were!" Sera sighed.

"Look, I'll see if I have something for you in my bag if you'll just stop complaining."

"Deal." Sera rummaged through her possessions in her messenger bag, when she found something that wasn't in there before. She pulled out a windbreaker that was a bright blue with white near the collar and on the sleeves. "My jacket!" Rebecca exclaimed and quickly pulled it on before zipping it up to just below her neck. Sera blinked.

"How did _your_ jacket end up in _my_ bag when it was on the floor in your room when we left?"

"I dunno, but I like that it did." The curly-haired girl rubbed her hands to warm them up before sticking them in her jacket pockets. "Now let's go find Sora or a café."

"Even if we _did _find some sort of a café here, how are we going to pay the bill? We're broke, remember?" Sera's explanation caused Rebecca to smack her forehead.

"Fine, let's find Sora to get out of the cold…"

"And where _is_ Merlin's house?"

"Um…" Rebecca looked around. There was a lot more people then in the game, and a lot more doors that sort of looked like the one that led to the wizard's home. Shifting her weight to her left foot she racked her brain to remember what happened. "Ok, he entered the plaza from the direction of the Gummi hanger, then looked around and shopped, met Yuffie, 'killed' some Nobodies, and near a couple of chests was the door."

"Just for the record, that's what _you_ did."

"Nuh-uh! I actually went to the bailey before Ben told me to go to the door!"

"Ugh." Sera pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Now I remember! He went this way!" Rebecca ran off in what she thought was the direction of Merlin's house with Sera following closely. Both of the teenagers were unaware of the dark figure stalking the two of them.

**Me: I'm _so_ sorry it took this long…**

**Sera: You didn't even write much…**

**Me: I promise that I'll update the stories that I haven't updated recently by Thanksgiving break. So until then, have fun!**


	6. A weapon and a friend of a friend

**Me: I hate boredom.**

**Sera: That's nothing new.**

**Me: I also don't own any character except for Sera and Rebecca.**

As the two teenage girls entered the area that Merlin's house was located, a group of 5 dusks appeared in front of them. Gasping, Rebecca skidded to a stop followed by Sera. The dusks seemed to be watching the two of them, even though the town's defense system was damaging them a little.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Rebecca mused as she took a couple of steps back.

"_No_, you think?" Sera remarked sarcastically. She had summoned a fireball in each hand, waiting for the Nobodies to move first. As Rebecca took another step back, she froze when she realized that the two of them were now surrounded. How she knew without looking, she didn't have a clue. "I'll distract them, you just try to get out of here without dying. You got that?" Sera's light blue eyes held an expression of excitement.

"Yeah." Rebecca braced herself for the inevitable start of the battle. The trenchcoat-wearing girl merely smirked and threw her fireballs in the direction of the Nobodies behind her friend. The fireballs broke apart as soon as they had left her hand, hitting all of the dusks at once. At this, the curly-haired girl made a break for it as soon as a hole appeared in the line of Nobodies. Unfortunately, there was another dusk behind the hole. It attacked, the force of it enough to slam Rebecca into a nearby wall.

.:Sera's P.O.V.:.

Ok I know that overreacting to a situation is usually not a good thing, but when Becky hit that wall, I felt pain as if someone had slapped my upper back. I knew that this pain was dull compared to what she must have been feeling, but it still hurt to see my friend like that, especially since if she dies, I will too. _That's it. No more playing nice,_ I thought angrily. I threw the rest of my exploding fireballs towards the Nobodies and started to summon a whirlwind to throw their way. A storm was brewing around me and I could hear people running indoors. To say that I was pissed off would be a major understatement.

.:Rebecca's P.O.V.:.

The only thing I could think about for a few seconds was how much pain I was in. When the pain receded a little, I opened my eyes and saw Sera in trouble. Blinded by anger at my getting hurt, I knew almost instantly that she was going to get captured or worse. I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain as best as I could. My knees almost gave out as soon as I was upright, but I didn't care. My only concern was helping out my friend, even though I couldn't do much. Warmth filled me until it came to my hands. There, the warmth gathered and produced a light. The light formed the shape of an impressive staff before becoming tangible and landing gently in my hands. I didn't care for details, then, but with my weapon in hand I charged into the fray.

.:???'s P.O.V.:.

I watched from the shadows, impressed by the courage in the girl who had summoned the staff. It was a bright red, with a head that seemed to be made of a strange alloy of mixed bronze, silver, a blue-colored metal, and gold in the shape of a star. The look that had occupied her face briefly showed that she hadn't summoned a weapon before. It was quickly replaced by a fierce determination as she charged into the group of Nobodies surrounding the girl that the storm seemed to be gathering around. At the sight of the staff-wielding girl, the storm let up a little with the trenchcoat-wearing girl's shock. Before the dusks could attack, the curly-haired girl shouted what I knew to be a very powerful Thunder spell. Everyone knows that novice magicians can't cast that spell until they learn the first two. I chuckled, expecting the spell to fail. To my surprise, hundreds of bolts of lightning flew out of the star-shaped head of the girl's staff, 'killing' most of the Nobodies in the group. Then, the girl wearing the trenchcoat did something extraordinary. She grabbed the final bolt of lightning from the spell out of the air and threw it at the remaining Nobodies. The bolt split into several bolts and hit the dusks, causing them to dissolve into particles of light. From my position away from the battle, I could see the relieved smile on the girl who had thrown the lightning. She then made a remark.

"Well I suppose you're not in pain, Becky, since you're standing up without help." 'Becky' glared before answering.

"One, I'm in a lot of pain and you know it. Two, don't call me Becky, Sera!" Becky then fell to her knees. Apparently, she was even braver than I had originally thought since she had only collapsed after the battle. "Ow." Sera sat down cross-legged next to her friend (I thought) and examined the staff before commenting.

"You know, if you could cast 'Thundaga' without previous experience, then casting a 'Cure' spell should be easy for you." Becky blinked, and then slapped her forehead before saying the spell. Almost instantly, green leaves rose and fell over her and she looked a lot better than she had been. I decided to make my presence known to the two girls, since they seemed to be perfect candidates for allies. I left the relative safety of my shadowy corner and applauded their efforts. Both girls stood up when they had noticed me, getting into fighting stances.

"You don't need to be scared," I said as I lowered the hood of my cloak. "I'm friendly. My name is Riku." Becky's eyes had widened while Sera's were narrowed.

"How can we trust you?" She demanded while ignoring her friend's insistent actions. "You didn't help us beat the dusks, so why should we believe you?"

"I'm friends with Sora, if that's worth anything." Sera shrugged, and then glared at Becky, who had been poking her arm for the past minute or so. "What?"

"Riku's the same Riku from…ah, from helping Sora defeat Xemnas recently. Or his clone, take your pick." The curly-haired girl shrugged as if she didn't care, but her eyes showed nervousness about something. I raised an eyebrow. _How could she know about something like that? _The staff had disappeared by now, so her hands were empty. Sera's eyes held a look of understanding, though.

"That Riku? Not the one that turned to darkness briefly?" I felt my face heat up with embarrassment from that point in time.

"I said recently. That happened about a year ago…I think? Hey, what's the date for today?" Becky asked me.

"Today's December 13th." This time, both of the girl's eyes widened at this.

"The 13th?!" Both of them shouted at the same time. Becky then muttered something about how the weather was sort of the same at home, and that it was only 1 and 3 days until something or another.

"What? Something's happening soon?" The curly-haired girl stopped muttering and blushed a bright pink.

"It's, um, nothing…not y-yet anyways…I mean…" She started stumbling over her own words before Sera wisely cut in.

"Why don't you take us to Sora, eh? We'd really like to talk to him." I shrugged and started walking in the direction of Leon's house. I knew the two of them were following me, though what they were whispering about, I had no idea.

.:Normal P.O.V:.

"So, you're saying that time's different here?" Sera asked quietly.

"It has to be! How else would it be the 13th of December here and not in our world?" Rebecca replied just as quietly. Sera shook her head. Things were getting complicated around here. "Tell you what, if I manage to get you a present—Oops, I forgot, mine's before yours…"

"Forget about it. I don't need a present."

"Yes you do! It'll be great, just you wait and see!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'll get you one too then." The girls smiled and continued following Riku to wherever the Keyblade Master was.

**Me: Heh, bet you can't guess at why I changed the date.**

**Sera: And if they do?**

**Me: I might let them in on what you're giving me, and I'm giving you.**

**Sera: Whatever.**

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
